lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Olson
Peter was born in Denmark and immigrated to the US with his parents when he was 4 years old. He married Cora Mensing and had one child, Ralph. Summary Peter Martin Olson * Born on May 4, 1878 in Denmark * Immigrated in 1882 * Died on January 2, 1932 in Burnett County, WI * At some point changed his name from Olsen to Olson Cora Mensing * Born in 1890 in Minnesota * After Peter's death, she married Oscar Bloomquist * Died in 1941 Peter and Cora * Married on March 18, 1913 in St. Croix Falls, WI * Buried in Lakeview Cemetery in Siren, WI Oscar Amandus Bloomquist * Born c. 1890 Parents, Family, & Ancestry Main page: Kristen Olsen & Bengta Petersen Peter's mother, Bengta Petersen, was born in Sweden in 1850. At some point she moved to Denmark where she married Peter's father, Kristen Olsen, who was born in 1854. The Olsens immigrated to the US in 1882 and settled in Racine, WI. They moved to Ruthton, MN in 1891. Cora's parents were Manus S. and Jennie Mensing. Children Ralph Cameron Olson * Born in 1914 * Married Pauline Gustafson on February 10, 1940 ** Born in 1918 ** Died in 2000 * Served in the Navy in WWII * Had at least two children * Died in 1987 Timeline Documents & Articles FindAGrave.com * Peter Olson FamilySearch.org profile * Peter Olson Census 1890 US Federal Census - not found * Probably destroyed in the 1921 fire with most of the 1890 Census. 1895 Minnesota State Census * Location: Shelburne township, Lyon, Minnesota * FamilySearch.org 1900 US Federal Census Main page: USFC 1900 Oscar Johnson * Peter is living with his sister Maggie Johnson and her husband Oscar and their infant son * FamilySearch.org 1910 US Federal Census Main page: USFC 1910 Peter Olson * Location: Vale, Burke, North Dakota, United States * Peter is single and is a farmer * Reasons why this seems to be the right Peter Olson: ** Name, age, and birthplace are correct ** Parents were both born in Denmark. Actually Peter's mother was born in Sweden, but this is a common mistake in the census on other years ** Peter's obituary mentions that he lived in Lignite, ND, which seems to be in the township of Vale * FamilySearch.org 1920 US Federal Census * FamilySearch.org 1930 US Federal Census * FamilySearch.org 1940 US Federal Census * FamilySearch.org World War I Draft Registration Card * FamilySearch.org * It appears that the person who filled out the card spelled "Olsen", but Peter spells it "Olson" in his signature. Peter Olson Obituary Main page: Johnson Family History Thursday, January 7, 1932 PETER OLSON DIED SUDDENLY LAST SATURDAY NIGHT Falun resident victim of heart attack while attending dance at Dunham Nite club. Funeral services yesterday. A heart attack caused the sudden death of Peter Olson, town of Daniels resident, at 11:50 p.m. last Saturday while he was attending a dance at the Dunham Nite club with his wife. Mr. Olson complained during the previous dance that the music Seemed too fast for him to keep step and after that dance had sat down to rest from his exertions. It was while sitting there that his heart stopped beating. Efforts were made to revive him when Irvin Edling, Grantsburg undertaker, walked into the place. Unaware that anything serious was wrong, he walked onto the dance floor and a few minutes later he was called, and upon examination, pronounced the man dead. Norine halted the dancers and after explaining circumstances to those present, the place was closed for the evening. Mr. Olson made his home at Falun during his residence in this section and became quite well known throughout the county in 1928 when he waged an unsuccessful campaign for the office of sheriff. He was born in Denmark and at the time of his death was 53 years, 7 months, and 29 days old. Arriving here from across the Atlantic he resided at Lignite, N.D., and at Racine. On March 18, 1913, he was married to Cora Mensing at St. Croix Falls and they made their home at Ruthton, Minn., until their removal to Falun, where Mr. Olson had engaged in the occupation of farming since 1913. He was a member of the Lutheran church. Funeral services were held yesterday afternoon from the Falun Lutheran church with Edling & Company in charge of arrangements. Interment was in Mudhen Lake cemetery. Pallbearers were P.W. Sjolander, Chas. Peterson, O.J. Evanson, Emil Fink, John Hable, H.T. Schweitzer. Those who survive his passing are his wife; a son, Ralph, 17, at home; six sisters and two brothers, Lizzie, Maggie, Nels, of Ruthton, Minn.; Christ, Norcross, Minn.; Lena, Dovan, Minn.; Tina, Tyler, Minn.; Marie, Chicago, Ill.; Christina, Denmark. FREDERIC DOCTOR PRONOUNCED DEATH OF PETE OLSON An omission in the article telling of the death of Peter Olson, Falun, last week should have stated that Dr. W.C. Andrews, Frederic, arrived at the Dunham dance hall a short time after Mr. Olson had been stricken and pronounced the man dead due to heart failure. Coroner J.B.Hanson, Siren, was also present. Sources Category:People Category:Denmark Category:Minnesota Category:Group S Relatives